


Silence

by danibellew10280



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love, Mischief, Quiet, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danibellew10280/pseuds/danibellew10280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely brief snow scene. Mostly just writing experimentation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> For any questions/concerns about this story, please email me at danibellew10280@gmail.com  
> Please do not use my email as a replacement for the comments section

      Bonnibel carefully removed her glove and held out her hand. The snow fell slowly and gracefully onto her open palm, dissolving almost instantly. She tilted her head back to look up at the sky, mesmerized by the silence and beauty of snowfall in the woods. All sounds were muffled and virtually nonexistent. She could stand there forever. She took a few steps forward listening to the crunching beneath her feet as she pulled her glove back on. Everything was so peaceful. So silent. So-

     "Bonnie!"

     She turned around quickly to see her girlfriend crashing through the mostly bare foliage around her. Marceline ran straight into her knocking them both down into the wet snow.

     "Oh! You were closer than I thought." Marceline's easy smile spread across her face, causing Bonnie's heart to flutter. She slowly pressed her lips against Bonnibel's, almost teasing her with the lightness of the kiss, her dark brown eyes full of mischief. "My bad."

     


End file.
